utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Meine Rikka
Supplemental Information Hair color: Ice blue Headgear: Metal bows, acts like whiskers to keep her up with vibrations in the air Eye color: Ice blue (same as her hair) Earphones: Earpeices which are also her hearing device and her volume regulators Dress/Outfit: '''Simple two-toned zip-up top with a chinese collar with black accents along the edges, black pants tucked under her leg modules and topped over with a blue knee-length sleeveless coat. She also wears orange wristbands on both wrists that have narrow frills about her hands. ''NOTE: ''She can't keep her balance without her leg modules. '''Others: The hinges of her joints are obvious on her wrist, elbows, shoulders, and knees. She also has red 02 imprinted on her lower back. Other Related Characters Project AI *Amaru Dan* *Tsukami Ryo** *RURI* *Amaya Felipe* utaNeRe PROJECT *Cerise Honeydew* *Kurashi Key* *Shouri* Friends/Contacts *Kashouno Sakura BackStory Meine Rikka is an android running on an Artifcial Intelligence (AI) system and was created by the cybernetics prodigy, Amaru Dan after his first (voiceless) creation, Tsukami Ryo. Dan had created her supposedly to be more effective but the depression of his younger sister's passing him distracted him quite a lot that he didn't fully equip Rikka with enough info cards which made her a little naive than she should have been. She was designed to be his assistant but Dan was a little more than preoccupied pre-activation which got her info cards more than mixed up. She's still in process of downloading some more important information to her database. Fun Facts Or better known as: The Random Headcanons That You Really Didn't Need To Know About. *Rikka's naivette is truly insufferable. *She has a little crush on Ryan Moriyama for unexplained reasons. *She has a little issue with jealousy, especially towards Kashouno Sakura. *... despite that, they're good friends. Voice Configuration The current voice bank has a fixed OTO.ini and has capabilities to read both Romaji and Hiragana USTs. Recommended flag is Y50h20C40L60b5. Add a g+10 for her genderbent, Meine Rikku. The g'' flag for Rikka is restrained from g+7 to g-5. You are allowed to create a better flag because the creator really isn't an expert. (Actually, she really has no idea what she was doing.) Avoid making her sound like a chipmunk. Meine Rikka's voicebank is under private use of the utaNeRe group and a few selected individuals (by decision of each's creator for each voicebank). Actual release and/or distribution is a big question mark. To acquire Meine Rikka's (ACT1) voicebank, contact TsutaJunketsu via YouTube or deviantART or simply e-mail her at '''hyper_hurricane32@hotmail.com'. Redistribution is not permitted by creator. By requesting the voicebank, you are expected to follow the usage clause below. Development There is a plan for an ACT2 (reBOOT) with much clearer and even more voice samples, which will give her capabilities to sing in English and Filipino as well. There is also a(n over-the-top) plan for 5 APPENDS/EXTENDS aliased upGRADE, namely: ALT, SOLID, SUGAR, AIR and VIRUS with new designs for each. Usage Clause / Terms and Conditions #You comply with UTAU Usage Policy. #Users cannot claim to own this character or the voicebank itself. #Users should not use this character for commercial purpose. #Users should not violate any right of third person/party by using this character. #Users should not use this character in the way of remarkably ruining the image of this character. #Users must not use this character to slander or insult other person/party, or in the way of being offensive to public order and morals. #Political expression is forbidden! #Users should not rename, edit, or/and pitch voice samples. #Users are allowed to modify the oto.ini but for improvement purposes. #Have a wonderful life ahead. Information subject to change without prior notice. Do not modify this page without author's permission. For more concerns on Meine Rikka, contact the author/creator. Category:Private UTAUloids